The Balance of Two
by KayDrew
Summary: Set after 1X4, Merlin finds himself unable to properly use magic & Camelot invaded by an ill bearing ghost. When Merlin falls ill, Arthur must seek the aid of the druids and prove himself worthy of Merlin's friendship. My 1st Merlin fanfic. Please review!
1. An Ominus Sign

Chapter 1 – An Ominous Sign

Merlin woke in a cold sweat. His head was pounding and he was shaking. Wearily, the young swung his legs over the bed and rested his feet on the dirty stone floor. *I had best clean the floor before going to attend to Arthur's needs,* Merlin thought with a weary sigh. He raked his hands through his hair as he sat there. Merlin knew he needed to get up and get moving. But, he couldn't seem to make himself get up and go. "What woke me," Merlin mumbled.

"Perhaps it was the sun streaming into your bedroom," Gaius said from the doorway. He smiled at Merlin as he entered. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," Merlin replied. "I did until I was woken. I think I was dreaming about something. But what it was, I don't remember."

"Ah, well, if it was important, you would've remembered. Come, Merlin, you need to get up and get moving. You wouldn't want to keep Arthur waiting for his breakfast," Gaius said with a wink.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to keep that royal prat waiting," Merlin said with a sheepish grin.

Gaius frowned at the young warlock. "Merlin, you know you shouldn't call him that!"

"Of course I do," Merlin said as he threw on a fresh shirt, tied a red handkerchief around his neck, and shrugged on his usual brown jacket. He rushed passed Gaius and down the steps into the main living quarters of his Camelot home.

"Grab something to eat! You look a bit pallid this morning." he heard his mentor call out. But, he had already left the quarters; thus he couldn't grab anything to eat or to reply.

Arthur was waiting for Merlin with a cross look on his face. "Merlin," the Prince drawled. "You're *late*, as usual."

"Sorry!" Merlin said.

Arthur sighed as he rolled his eyes. "You had best get moving. You need to cook my breakfast, shine my armor, muck the stalls, and prepare my horse. We're going hunting today!"

Merlin found himself groaning. He absolutely HATED the hunting trips, but the young warlock didn't protest. "Got it, my Prince," he said instead.

"My, my, you are learning. No 'Prat' or anything of the sort," Arthur said. "Ah, good morning, Gwen! Merlin has learned."

"What has he learned," Gwen said as she set down a stack of cleaned linins.

"He's learned not to call me a prat," Arthur said as he sat down at the table.

"Is that something he should've learned? You can be a prat sometimes, you know," she said as she blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You're not a prat always."

"But, I can be a prat *sometimes*?"

"Well, yes! Oh, I should just keep my mouth shut."

"Gwenivere! It's fine – really."

Merlin grinned a little as he finished preparing Arthur's meal. It was a simple dish of sausages, cheese, and bread, but that was what he usually wanted on his hunting trips. That was one thing about the hunting trips he liked. Arthur wanted simple food that was filling – nothing complicated that Merlin had no clue how to make. He brought the dish of food to Arthur. "Here you go! Hope you like it."

Arthur stared down at the plate that was set before him. "My, my, Merlin, aren't you the sharp one today? You may go and clean my armor now."

"Got it," Merlin said as he dashed down the hallway. Halfway to the armory, Merlin stopped. It felt as if a jolt had gone through him. He leaned against the stone wall and put his head between his knees.

"Merlin! Merlin, are you all right? You don't look well," Gwen said as she rushed over to Merlin's side. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm as she bent and looked him in the eye.

"I-I'm fine. I just have a headache and a since of déjà vu. It's nothing," Merlin promised her as the pain subdued.

"Do you need me to go and get Gaius? You don't look like you feel well."

Merlin shook his head. "No! No, I don't need Gaius," Merlin promised. "I had best get going. I've got armor to clean. See you later, Gwen." With those words, Merlin dashed off not to the armory, but to the caves.


	2. What's Going On?

Chapter 2 – What's Going On?

"Dragon!"

"Well, hello, young Warlock. What brings you here so early in the day?"

"I need help."

"When do you not need help? You do seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble, you know that don't you?"

Merlin sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Trouble finds me! I don't go and look for it."

The Dragon laughed. "I suppose you could say that. Now, what is it that you need of me, young warlock?"

"Something particular is happening to me. I woke drenched in sweat and I believe that I was dreaming of something, but what it was, I can't recall. Then right before coming here, I was struck with an intense headache and a since I had been there in my dream. What does it mean and how do I remember my dream?"

"What if you're not supposed to remember your dream? What happened in your dream world will be revealed to you in all due time. But, bear in mind this - a balance in this world must be kept. If the power becomes too great, you must prove yourself worthy. Now good day young warlock. I am sure you have much to do."

"Yeah. Thanks for all your help," Merlin mumbled as he trotted out of the caves and to the army. He looked at the dingy armor and then looked around the room. No one was there. He held out his hand. "Aethlo gnay," he whispered. Merlin's eyes flash gold, but nothing happens. He clears his throat and repeats the shining spell. Again, it doesn't work.

"Great! First I get that headache and now this. What else is going to happen," Merlin groaned as he shined the armor by hand. It took twice as long and didn't look nearly as good as it usually did, but it was presentable. "Now, the stalls and his horse," Merlin muttered as he went out to the stalls. "Morning, Johan!"

"Good mornin', Merlin. You don't look so good. Is anything wrong?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired – that's all," he replied as he started to clean out the stalls.

"I'm done with all me jobs. Do you need any help?"

"Would you mind preparing Prince Arthur's horse for a hunt? I'd be quite grateful if you did. I'm a bit behind."

"I don't mind at all. It'll be my pleasure," Johan said with a smile. He grabbed the reins of the majestic horse and led him outside to prepare him.

As usual, Merlin looked around to make sure there was no one around. There wasn't any person around and so, he held out his hand, and whispered, "Hevla torley."

Merlin backed up as the horse manure instead of levitating into the wheelbarrow (which was what was supposed to happen), it began to burn. Gulping, he held out his hand and nearly shouted, "Neh le ta ne!" It started raining inside the barn, but the fire was put out quickly and so, Merlin got to work manually mucking out the stall.

The best of the day was the hunting trip. Nothing bad happened – no evil fiends attacked, Merlin didn't disturb the animals, and Arthur seemed pleased because he actually caught a few beasts. "You go home, Merlin. You look beat."

"But, what about your supper, sire?"

"It's fine. I'll take care of it. Besides, I need you rested for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"The King of Ireland is coming to try and talk peace. I need you in tip top shape!"

"Well, all right," Merlin said as he trudged off down the halls. He was struck again with the pain and he heard the words, 'He's hurt! Oh, Arthur, do something'

Merlin looked around, but there was no one around. "Something's not right," Merlin whispered. Shivering, he headed down the hall and to his home.

He plopped onto the bench and rubbed his face. Hearing Gaius clear his throat, Merlin looked up. "Oh hello, Gaius. Yes, I know I forgot to sweep the floors. I'll do it in the morning," Merlin said. His tone was flat and he sounded tired – which he was.

Gaius sat down beside Merlin. He looked him over. "What's the matter? You didn't seem well this morning and you aren't looking well right now either."

"It's nothing," Merlin whispered.

"It's not nothing, Merlin. You've been here for several months and by now, I know that expression. Tell me, what is troubling you?"

Merlin looked at Gaius. "It started this morning. I couldn't place why I woke in a jolt, but I think I had some dream. Then, twice today I had horrible headaches and my magic misfired. Once it didn't work and the other I about burned down the barn. What do you think it could be?"

"Hopefully it's nothing. You need to eat a quick bite and then get to bed," Gaius said as he pushed a bowel of stew in front of Merlin.

Merlin smiled as he ate the stew in haste. Standing, he bid his mentor good night and went to his bedroom. Stripping off his neckerchief and jacket, he fell into bed and into a light slumber. He woke a several hours later, sweating and breathing heavily. Merlin held tight to the blankets as he breathed in and out heavily. A girl's voice rang in his voice. She had screamed his name.


	3. It Comes to a Head

Chapter 3 - It Comes to a Head

"Good! You're early today. Here's what you'll be wearing," Arthur said as he threw Merlin a wrapped package. "You'll love it!"

"Does it involve that stupid hat?"

Arthur draped his arm over Merlin's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Do you *honestly* think I would put you in that get-up a second time?"

Merlin grinned. He opened the package and unfolded a scarlet jacket and a cream colored shirt with a scarlet jerkin which had the Camelot crest. "Oh, no, I am not wearing those breeches," he said as he held out the pink and red striped puffy pants. "I'd rather wear the hat!"

Arthur stifled a laugh as he went into the adjoining room. "Really, it could be worse of an outfit, Merlin. It could be all striped like that or it could be a gown like Morgana might wear."

"Yeah, *your majesty* it could be," Merlin says as he slips out of his work clothes and into the desperately ugly dress clothes. He was examining himself when Arthur came in.

This time he couldn't stifle the laugh. "Oh, this is just love," he said as he straightened his ruby red, quilted velvet jacket and put on the circlet of gold atop his head. "Ready?"

"As, I'll ever be," Merlin said as he followed the prince out into the great hall. They were silent as they walked, but Merlin didn't mind.

"One word of advice, if the King or any of his court requests anything, get it for them," Arthur whispered as Merlin took his place with the servants.

"Makes since," Merlin says to Gwen, who was dressed in butter yellow and red.

"What does," she asks. "Merlin, why are you staring at me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry about staring at you. I'm just a bit preoccupied. What was your question?"

"What makes since?"

"Arthur gave me advice and I was just saying it does, even though he didn't hear me."

"Well, good that it did. I had best serve the guests," Gwen said as she went to pour wine for those who requested it.

Merlin stood watching the comings and goings. No one needed him and so it gave him time to think about his dream. Gwen had been in it and they had been running down the hall and someone had gotten hurt. Merlin moaned suddenly and clasped his head.

Everyone looked up and at him. He heard whispers, asking what was going on and if a healer should be called. When Merlin looked up, he found the prince gazing at him with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine," Merlin said. He smiled sheepishly at the group as they settled back into their conversations. Merlin's smile faded into a frown. He didn't know why that had happened, but it was weird. Hearing a noise, he looked up. His eyes flash just as a chandelier comes crashing to the ground and barely missing the King of Ireland.

Merlin shook his head. His stomach cinched as he looked upon the incident and the aftermath of what had just happened. He dodged out of the room as fast as he could. Behind him, Merlin heard someone cry, "It's a set-up!"

Merlin winced as he hurried along. Ireland and Britain hadn't gotten along for hundreds of years (at least that was what he and countless others had been taught through stories) and the young warlock was certain that this event would not bring peace.

He froze in the middle of the hallway. His dream had just come back to him completely now. His head pounded as the memories flashed through his memory. It was worse than the two times before.

Merlin had been in the castle. In fact, he had been in this very same hallway. He had been in the same clothes – the striped puffy pants, the red jerkin, and the cream shirt. *There had been fighting though! I don't hear….oh no,* Merlin thought.

The sounds of clashing metal and shouts broke Merlin from his revelry. He turned around. His eyes were wide as he watched as something came slowly towards him. Merlin couldn't move and didn't know what to do. He knew that he couldn't use his magic because if he did, it might mess up or if it didn't he might be caught.

Morgana passed him. She stopped and turned. "Merlin come on! Let's get out of here," she says. Her tone is that of desperation. Morgana reaches out and tugs at his hand.

"What's coming towards us," he asked.

Morgana shakes her head. "I'm not sure. It looks like a little girl, but as she passes, she spreads illness. It's caused chaos in th great hall!"

"An ill bearing girl, are you sure?

"Of course I am! Now, come on," she shouts, pulling on his hand.

Merlin looked behind him as a little ghostly looking girl glided towards them. She sent a shiver through him and he hurried on. Soon, the girl was close. "Go! I'm slowly you down," Merlin said, as he pushed Morgan forward. "I'll keep up. You just get yourself into your quarters and stay there."

Morgana nodded her head. "Be careful, Merlin. She's dangerous," the woman warned.

"I will," Merlin said as Morgana ran off. When she was around the corner, Merlin turned to face the ghost.

"Emrys," the girl moaned. "There must be a balance between the two sides. I've brought it." She glided to him and passed through Merlin. As he gasped, she glided onwards, then through the wall, and disappeared.

Merlin shivered as he stood there. His face was pasty. All the sounds around him sounded odd. He heard the sounds of fighting, but it didn't register instantaneously and when it did, the sounds of battle sounded far off. Even the sensation of pain registered slowly.

"Merlin!" a female voice called, "He's hurt! Arthur, Pendragon, look what you've done!"

"Gwenivere, I…" Merlin heard Arthur stammer. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry."

"What happened," Merlin gasped.

"A flight broke out when this horrid girl came into the halls and caused many of the men to fall ill and the fighting came into the halls and I…I missed my opponent and struck you in instead. Merlin?"

His eyes rolled up into his head. Then, Merlin staggered forward into Arthur's arms. "Gaius," Merlin breathed before passing out.

"Yes! Gaius," Arthur exclaimed as he bundled Merlin into his arms. He rushed through the castle and to the healer's quarters. The prince entered into the chambers without knocking. "Gaius! Gaius, I know you're here. Tis urgent!"

"What's the matter," the healer called as he came into the room. "Oh, Merlin, what happened to him?"

"It's my fault. A battle broke out in the great halls after several odd things happening and while fighting in the halls, I struck Merlin accidently. Will he be all right?"

"Lay him on the bed and I shall let you know," Gaius said as he led the prince deeper into the home. "What were these odd things that happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Arthur laid Merlin down upon the bed. "Well, first Merlin yelped for some reason or another. Then, the chandelier fell to the ground. If the Irish King had been standing a hair's width to the right, it would've fallen atop him. That chandelier has been hanging in the same spot for I don't even know how long and it's never budged before. Then, Merlin left and this ghastly girl came into the halls. As she passed them, some of the men and women fell down ill. Then the fight broke out."

"Acheri," Gaius mumbled. "That's why he's burning up."

"Who?"

"Acheri is a ghost that brings illness."

"Will they be all right?"

"Yes, if I can get red ribbon…from the druids."

"Why them and why red?"

"Because of the healing charms that they can add to the ribbons and the red represents life and wards off the dead."

"I suppose I will go and get this ribbon," Arthur volunteered. "Will Merlin be all right? Is his wound serious?"

"No, his wound is not bad at all. It's just a small cut on his shoulder. And if you get the ribbon in time, than yes."

Arthur nodded as he left the quarters. He headed out of the castle and to his stalls. He looked around. "It looks like someone tried to set the barn on fire and then doused it in a lot of water. I shall have to ask Merlin and Johan about this when things settle down," Arthur mumbled as he hopped onto his steed and rode off in search of the druids.


	4. The Tests

Chapter 4 – The Tests

Hearing a sound, he stopped after an hour or two of riding along. He then dismounted. "Hello," the prince called as a beautiful girl glided towards him. "Hello, miss."

The girl had long red hair that was swept away from her face. Her eyes, which were a bright purple, shined in the dim light. Caressing her thin form was an emerald green dress that fell from her shoulders and was adorned with golden beads. Her lips were parted and as she glided towards Arthur, she sang.

Her voice was intoxicating. Her voice was like a beacon to him. It begged Arthur to follow her and he found himself doing just that. But, something stopped him and caused him to put his fingers in his ears. Arthur could no longer hear her song and the spell was broken. "No!" he shouted as a fable came to mind. "It can't be." But, he had a feeling she was a siren like he had read about in myths. With his fingers in his ears, Arthur raced passed the gorgeous woman.

Arthur stopped when he realized that his horse wasn't with him. "Oh great," he muttered as he looked around. The horse was out of sight except for a tiny speck heading back to Camelot. "Now, I've got to make this journey on foot. Ah, well, must continue on I suppose."

He walked along and as he did, Arthur kept a wary eye open for anything out of the ordinary. And even though he was prepared for something else to come, he was shocked when a huge, urine smelling, harry black dog came barreling towards him with his teeth barred.

Instantly, the prince pulled his sword out and struck at the creature. As he struck, it pounced and tried to attack. Arthur managed to block the attack and then strike the creature down, however not before it bit his arm and tore his shirt sleeve.

"Am I being tested? Firs I meet that woman and now a giant, smelling dog. What next," Arthur grumbled as he ripped the base of his tunic and wrapped the bite with the strip of fabric. Sure enough, he was met by an odd half-cat and half-woman creature, sitting there, smiling.

"This must be a dream," Arthur said.

"This is no dream, Arthur Pendragon," the sphinx said.

"But, you're not real!"

"I'm sitting here, aren't I? You're friend is in great danger of perishing. Not only is he in danger because of her, but also because of an imbalance of friendship. You did not treat him as you should have. He saved you many times and you showed no gratuity. But now, the balance is almost restored. There is one more task. Good luck," she said as she stood and walked passed a dumbfounded Arthur.

Arthur heard the hiss only seconds before seeing the massive serpent. It slithered towards Arthur, venom dripping from its mighty, fangs. It stopped right in front of the prince then lunged at Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was prepared. He held his sword tightly and stood in a fighter's stance. As the snake attacked, he blocked the bite. The serpent bit the sword and sent Arthur spinning. He twirled to face the beast and darted to retrieve the sword. Grabbing hold of his weapon, Arthur lunged and shoved the sword into the snout of the serpent's snapping jaws. The creature hissed as it slithered off into the forest. All Arthur could do was watch as it moved away from him. He was weary and had no strength to go and retrieve his sword.


	5. The Druids

Chapter 5 – The Druids

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon," a child's voice called.

Arthur turned. His eyes widen when he sees the druid child. "Mordred."

"You are weary. Come and rest for the night while we prepare what you seek. But, first, before you enter my camp, you must promise me something."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"When you become the king of Camelot, stop persecuting my kind. Let us live in peace."

"All right, I will leave 'your kind' in peace."

"Swear to me that you will."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, swear to leave the druids...and all magical people in peace when I am king."

Mordred stuck out his hand. As he did, he looked up at the future king. "Take it. With our shake, the binding will hold true."

Arthur grabbed the druid child's hand and shook it. "Now, it is done," he said. As he said those words, he let go of Mordred's hand.

"Now, it is done. Come with me and you shall sleep until dawn."

"Thank-you," Arthur said as he followed the lad.

"No, thank-you," Mordred said as he led the prince into a tent. "You may rest here." With those words, the druid boy left the tent and Arthur sank down onto the plush cushions and fell into a deep slumber.

When Arthur woke the next morning, his arm was neatly bandaged. The sun was shining through and birds were chirping. He stood and exited the tent. "Good morning," Arthur said to Mordred, who held tight to a bag as well as the reigns of a bay colored stallion.

"Go home. There is no time to stop. Take these and one of our horses. Ride hard and fast to Camelot. There is little time. Emrys is fading," Mordred said as he shoved the reigns and bag into Arthur's hands. "There are the ribbons. Tie one abou this neck and he will be fine."

Arthur mounted the bay steed. He then stared down at Mordred. "Thank-you for your help," he said as he rode off. Sitting atop the steed, he found himself thinking about what the druid boy had said. "Emrys," Arthur muttered. "Who is Emyrs?" Arthur had never heard that name before. "It must be some title or something or maybe it means that it is getting late in the day. Yes, that must be the word for sun in some odd tongue."

Not long after leaving the druid camp, Arthur came about the massive snake he had fought. It was laying motionless, with the word stuck in it, to the right of him. The horse he was riding spotted it as well and reared. Arthur had to pull back on the reigns and pat its neck to calm the frightened beast.

Carefully, Arthur dismounted and went over to the snake. He carefully jabbed it with his booted foot. The massive snake didn't budge. Sighing with relief, Arthur bent down and pulled his sword from its mouth. Wiping it off in the grass, Arthur sheathed the sword and went back to his horse. Placing his foot in the stirrup, he mounted and rode off to Camelot.


	6. Arthur Saves the Day

Chapter 6 – Arthur Saves the Day

By the time Arthur Pendragon reached Camelot dusk had settled. The only people he saw were the guards, who nodded him through the gates. The only things he saw were the town, plus the items that littered the town, and the natural surroundings. The first few stars were twinkling overhead and along with the many torches, the castle was illuminated brilliantly with a high rising crescent moon.

Arthur paused just inside the gate. He looked up at the sky and marveled at the grandness of the stars, the beauty of the moon, and the vastness of the sky itself. He felt so small and insignificant staring up at the sky.

The weight of everything that had happened lay heavy on him. He had faced some many particular things, most he had never dreamt of seeing or even speaking too. Plus, he had made a pact with the druids to stop persecuting their kind. Though he felt apprehensive about it, he felt like it was the right move. *How did I know Mordred meant not only his kind but also all other magical persons,* Arthur wondered. However, he dismissed it as his mind drifted to Merlin.

Dismounting, Arthur whispered to himself, "I do hope I have returned in time." With haste, he ran through the city and to Gaius's quarters. The Prince didn't stop until he got there and the only reason he paused was to knock and to catch his breath. With a brief, "Come in", from Gaius, Arthur tightened his hand around the bag of red ribbons as he entered the room.

Arthur's face paled as he looked upon Merlin. The young servant was lying prone in his bed. His eyes were closed and his fever glistened face was pale as the sweat soaked sheets he lay under. Merlin barely moved in his bed and his usually thin frame was thinner than usual – he looked as if he were wasting away. Arthur was barely able to tell that the man was in the realm of the living as he came over to the healer and his friend.

Kneeling beside Gaius, the prince handed the bag to him. "Here," Arthur said as he stared at Merlin. "I hope there is enough to help the others who are ill."

As Gaius took the bag, he opened it and peered inside. "Yes, there should be. Was it too difficult to get them?"

Arthur smiled dryly. "Well, I had to face a siren, a cow sized dog, a sphinx, and a giant snake to get it. Otherwise it was easy.

"My, my, what an adventure you had. What about the druids, were they willing to give you the ribbons?"

"Yes, but only after I agreed to help them once I become king," Arthur said as he watched Gaius tie the ribbon around Merlin's neck. "How long will it take to work?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't be too long. Will you stay and watch of Merlin while I go and treat the others?"

"Of course"

"I shan't be long."

As Gaius left, Arthur shifted to the stool where the healer had been sitting. Arthur took his friend hand and squeezed it. "You're always the idiot, aren't you, Merlin? You just had to let that ghost girl pass through you."

"Do you always have to be a prat? I didn't let any ghost go through me. She just did," Merlin whispered – his tone was barely audible.

"I never thought I'd be any happier to be called a prat than I am right now. Welcome back Merlin. Welcome back."


End file.
